What in the seven Hells happened?
by ShadowDragonOfTheMoon
Summary: What happens to be a normal night can really turn into something weird!Hehe...I suck at summarys... The full one is inside!M just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Okey! I know that the people that are waiting for chapter 5 in A Dream Come True? Is probably a little angry at me for beginning on a new story. BUT! I will update it as soon as I get some more inspiration. So, for now, please enjoy a Devil May Cry story! This story will be written by me, my older sister, my twin brother, and two of my best friends.**

**Warning: Blood, swearing and all the other crap I feel like throwing into the story.**

**Summary: Five teenagers. Four mysterious weapons. Three Gems. Two worlds. One fate. And a million demons waiting for them. What Hell did they do!? Did they open a Hell Gate? Or did something else happen… And who is this mysterious shadow?**

_Rin's P.o.V.:_

**''I'M SO GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS TARO!!'' **I screamed at the top of my lungs while chasing a boy with brown hair, black shirt and dark blue pants.

**''NOT WHEN YOU'RE **_**THAT**_**SLOW RIN!!''**

Oh no he did not just say that.

**''CAT GOT YOUR TOUNG, RIN?''**

**''YOU PIECE SHIT!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!''**

**''HA! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY THAT!''**

Right there, I was so thankful that my best friend, Amaya, had forced me to read those stupid chi booster and chakra opening books.

Concentrating on my feet I channeled some energy into them, boosting my speed.

_Taro's P.o.V.:_

Still laughing I turned my head to look at her.

I could feel all the blood drain from my face.

_'HOLY SHIT! How did she get so fast!? I'm doomed! Unless… Hmm… It's so stupid that it might work!'_

I waited until she was right behind me.

_'This better work… Three… Two… One… stop!'_

I stopped completely and waited…

And there she ran past me…

_'Idiot…'_

I smirked and turned to walk away.

_Rin's P.o.V.: _

Stopping without a sound I turned around and looked at my arrogant brother back.

_'HA! He actually tought that old trick would work!? What an idiot!'_

Sneaking up behind him I figured out that I should attack him. Bad move.

I jumped on his back trying to strangle him as he took my arms, throwing me over his head.

''You should have continued with Tai Kwon Do, sister.''

I groaned in pain. ''Just shut up, would ya?''

''Aww… Did I make the baby angry?'' he said in a mocking tone.

I started to yell at him.

''That's it! Just because you were born twelve minutes before me, you think you're the boss!''

''No I don't…''

I looked at him.

''I _know_ I'm the boss.''

''YOU ARE SO DEAD!!''

I tried to jump at him again. This time I felt two arms grab me from behind, pulling me away.

''HEY! Let me go!!''

''No way! If I let you go you'll just try to kill your brother again.''

I stopped and looked up with wide eyes.

''Hikari!! What are you doing here?''

''Yuki and I were in the neighborhood and we tought we should drop by.''

''Oh…Well, you were lucky this time! Amaya is coming too! Tonight is our DMC night!''

''It is!? You're right! We really are lucky!''

_Knock knock knock…_

''That must be Amaya! I'll go get it!''

_Hikari's P.o.V.:_

_'That's the same old Rin as eight years ago…before __that__ happened.'_

FLASHBACK

_I arrived the scene minutes after the fire started. The house they lived in was just a sea of flames._

_I ran in to see if they were alive. Not knowing where to go I suddenly heard their mothers voice_

_''Rin! Taro! You have to get out of the house!''_

_''Not without you mom!'' Rin screamed._

_''Don't worry! I will be right behind you! Just run!''_

_I ran up the stairs._

_''Rin! Taro! Come on! We can't stay here!'' I shouted at them._

_''But mom is-''_

_''She wanted you two to get out first! Now come on!''_

_''NO! We have to save mom!'' Taro yelled_

_''It's to late! There's nothing we can do!''_

_I grabbed them and high-tailed out of the burning house._

_We had just escaped from the burning house when it collapsed._

_''MOM!!''_

_Once we were safe Rin started to cry._

_''Shhh…Rin, Taro, I know you feel like you should have stayed with her, but her last wish was for you two to be safe.''_

_I pulled them into a hug. ''I'll take care of you… I promise.''_

END FLASHBACK

''Hikari… Hikari!''

''Huh!?'' I snapped back to reality.

''You were completely spaced out!''

''Sorry Yuki! I was just thinking.''

''Well, are you coming?''

''Coming? Where are we going?''

''You're such an idiot sometimes! We're here for the DMC night, remember?''

''OH! Right!''

I walked after my cousin in to the living room.

''I'M SO GOING TO BEAT YOUR RECORD TARO!!''

''Yeah right… Keep telling yourself that sis and you might start belive it yourself.''

''Arrogant jerk.''

_**Fast forward**_

_Yuki's P.o.V.:_

''I told you.''

''Oh, for the love of Sparda…SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!!''

''Rin, please, don't swear that much!'' Amaya said.

''I'm sorry Amaya! But if it weren't for that arrogant bastard…'' She muttered.

''Just try to ignore him, okey?''

''That's the problem! It's impossible!''

''Relax Rin,'' I said, ''you can do things your brother can't do, you know.''

''I can?''

''Yeah!,'' Amaya said,''Like that chi and chakra boosting. Your brother has no talent for that!''

''Hey! What do you mean by that? I haven't even tried!'' He protested.

''I can tell by one look that your skills lie in material arts.'' She said.

''Well, not to brag or anything, but I'm rather gifted at it.'' He said with a smirk.

''Proves my point. My aim makes me pretty good with guns.''

''And I,'' I said, ''and Hikari are pretty good with swords.''

''Wasn't your grandpa a samurai or something like that?'' Rin asked.

''He was, a rather skilled one too!'' Hikari said.

''He's the one that learned us how to wield a sword.''

''Yeah, but he was rather pissed when he found out that you preferred those two-hand, big-ass swords.''

''So? The old man's long dead. And, he liked you better than me.''

''He did?''

''Yeah!''

''Well, I challenge you to a showdown! In DMC!!'' I said.

''I'm in!''

_Rin's P.o.V.:_

''Amaya! Go get the popcorn!'' I whispered.

''I'm on it!''

_**Fast forward**_

''WOW! Hikari got SS!'' I said in total awe.

''That's nothing! Look at Yuki! SSS!'' Taro said in an admiring voice.

And then Hikari died.

''HA! I win!'' Yuki said

''Congratulation!'' Taro said.

''That was AWESOME!'' I said.

And it went on like that for a few minutes, untill…

''Hey! What's that?'' I said, pointing at the TV.

''What the…?'' Hikari said.

On the screen it said:

'If you want to enter the world of Devil May Cry,

Think about it.

Saying yes, will make a dream come true.

What do you got to lose?

Saying no, will make you cry,

Regretting all your life Why?

So answer I demand,

Yes or no?

What will it be?'

We looked at each other.

''It's a dream come true for all of us.'' Taro said.

''Who's in?'' I said putting my hand in front of me, looking at the others.

''I'm in sis.''

''So am I!'' Amaya said.

''Count me in!'' Yuki said.

We looked at Hikari.

''I'm…Oh what the hell! I'm in!''

I turned toward the TV.

''Our answer is yes.''

The text was replaced with a good…

The next thing I knew was that everything went black.

**Okey! I'm going to cut it here If anyone want me to continue on this story they HAVE to leave a review! **

**I'm serious! And I'm working on chapter 5 in A Dream Come True?**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKEY!! A new chapter! I don't own DMC. I only own the plot for this story and the OC named Rin. Two of my best friends and my siblings owns the other OC's.**

**Please leave a review!**

* * *

_Rin's P.o.V.:_

_Ahh… My poor head! Wait a sec…why is my head hurting?_

I tried to recall what had happened.

_Now I remember! The TV, the game, the text and us saying yes to enter the… DMC world…_

I gasped_. The DMC world! This better not be a dream! _I pinched myself. Nope, it hurt. Not a dream.

I opened my eyes looking around. Not that I could see that much since Hikari laid in front of me.

I blinked a few times and stood up. Brushing some dirt of my clothes, I realized that my clothes had changed.

Before, I had a white T-shirt and dark blue pants. Now I had black boots, black leather pants, black fingerless gloves, black tank top and a blood red trench coat.

I smiled. _Nice…_

I walked over to Amaya and tried to wake her up.

Amaya…

No response.

I started to poke her on the shoulder.

Still no response.

I began to poke harder.

_Amaya's Dream:_

_Where am I? I thought, looking around. All I could see was darkness. Not the kind of darkness you get scared by, but the kind of darkness you seek comfort in when you're sad. A voice ripped out of my thoughts._

_Ahh…You're here. Good. The voice said._

_Who's there? I asked, beginning to feel scared._

_A grey figure came out of the darkness. Judging by the voice, it was a male._

_I am not here to harm you, Amaya. The shadow said._

_How do you know my name!? I asked._

_Do not panic. You and your friends are here because of an old prophecy._

_What? A prophecy? I asked confused._

_Yes, a prophecy. In ancient times, an oracle foresaw that the world would be laid in total darkness. Hordes of demons and devils would terrorize the mortal world. However, five teenagers with remarkable powers would restore light _

_and peace. _

_Okey… I said, But how could you know it were me and my friends?_

_Because you were given a gift at birth. A gift so powerful that it could destroy your world if used wrong. The gift also marked you in an invisible way. At least for the human eye. A demon would notice it. That is why I was chosen to protect you. He answered, looking at me._

_Me? What about the others? Do they have someone protecting them too? I asked, more confused than ever._

_Yes, your friends have their own protectors._

_But I have to go now. There are many things I have to do. He said, beginning to fade away._

_Wait! Don't go I want to know more about the prophecy! I said._

_And by the way, when you wake up, tell your friends about the prophecy. When your done go to the lake and you will find something you will need later. Then he faded away, leaving me in the darkness._

_Rin's P.o.V.:_

_Geez! I'm beginning to wonder if she's dead…_

I started to poke her in the gut.

_Two minutes later:_

Ah! Stop poking me in the gut!

Finally! I have been trying to wake you up for the last twenty minutes! I said pointing at her.

You have? She asked dumbfounded.

Yeah!

Oh… Let's go wake the others. I have something to tell all of you. She said.

Oh, by the way, nice outfit Rin! She said looking at my clothes.

I was about to say the same to you. Then I walked over to Taro.

_Amaya's P.o.V.:_

I looked at her while she poked Taro.

_What did she mean by that?_

I looked at my clothes.

_WOW!_

Instead of my black pants, dark blue shoes and white T-Shirt, I had black boots, dark blue pants, a midnight blue tank top and a blue trench coat that were so dark it were almost black.

_Awesome!_

I went over to Yuki and gently shaked her shoulder.

Yuki, wake up!

What are you doing in my room? She asked groggily.

We're not in your room. We're in some dark forest in the middle of the night.

But it's so light here… Are you sure it's the middle of the night? She asked me confused.

Yeah! I'm absolutely sure that it- I stopped talking when I saw her eyes. Are you okey? I asked worried.

Of course! Why shouldn't I? And why are looking at me like that?

Yuki…Your eyes are light purple! You look like a Hyuga from Naruto! I said starting to freak out.

What!? She shouted.

However…Look at the bright side!

What bright side?

Well…At least you can see in the dark!

Yeah…I guess you're right.

Go wake your brother. I have something to tell everyone.

_Yuki's P.o.V.:_

I watched her go over to Rin and Taro.

_My eyes have turned purple? That's weird._

I walked over to Hikari.

On my way, I noticed something.

_My clothes have changed!_

Before I had white shoes, blue jeans and a black tank top.

Now, I had white and black boots, white leather pants, a white tank top with a leaf on and a dark, dark green trench coat.

I smiled._ Cool…_

I walked over to Hikari and shaked him gently.

No response.

I shaked him a little harder.

Not even a twitch.

I checked his pulse. Yup, still alive.

I started to shake him more violently.

He let out a snore and turned around.

I sweatdropped. _That's typical him. Always sleeping.__ I swear, he could sleep trough an earthquake!_

Lucky for me I know exactly how to wake him up.

I leaned close to his ear, took a deep breath and blew as hard as I could.

AH!! Yuki!! You promised you would stop doing that! He whined.

Come on! You wouldn't wake up! I said to him.

What happened to your eyes? He asked me.

How the hell am I supposed to know!? I asked angrily.

Sorry…He mumbled.

It's okey. I said to him.

As I helped him up I noticed that his clothes had changed too.

Instead of his yellow shoes, black pants and yellow t-shirt, he now had black and yellow boots, dark orange pants and a yellow shirt with a red lighting on, and a red trench coat.

Nice clothes, Hikari. I said to him.

What do you-WOW!! He said looking down on his clothes.

Let's go! I said dragging him over to the others.

_Amaya's P.o.V.:_

I looked at them a few seconds before I told them about my dream.

_Hikari's P.o.V.:_

After Amaya had finished I looked at the others.

Rin just stood there with a shocked expression on her face.

Yuki and Taro were obviously thinking and Amaya seemed to be quite nervous.

_Hmm…This could be interesting…_

I don't know what you guys think, but since it's obvious we won't get home for quite a while, I suggest we give it a try. I said. I agree with Hikari. Rin said.

So do I. Amaya said

Why not? My sister said.

Everybody looked at Taro.

What do we got to lose?

Great! Rin said.

_Amaya's P.o.V.:_

Okay! Let's go to the lake! Rin said.

One problem…We can't see anything. Taro said.

Taro got a point, you know. Hikari said

Oh! We forgot to say that Yuki can see in the dark! I said looking at her.

That's right! So, follow me! She said while pumping her fist in the air.

* * *

**What do you think about the new clothes? Tell me in a review! And what is this surprise at the lake? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
